Binding Contracts
by saiyuri-dahlia
Summary: In a modern city, an old-fashioned family feud is taking place and, unwillingly, the YYH boys are swept up between their war and ancient magical practices. DEAD. Due to poor writing, bad pairing, and a poor OC. Rebirth: Unlikely.
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: Binding Contracts

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: This is the first story in a series of OC stories that contain my Yuki Miyamoto. Depending on readers' reception of her, I'll continue the series. If she's hated, then I won't because I won't waste time on both our parts if everyone thinks Yuki should die. And other thing, typically I set my fanfics after the series, but this is set after the Dark Tournament. Very well, shall we begin? Enjoy.

Chapter One: Unfortunate Meetings

Yusuke covered his mouth with his hand over his yawn. He was very tired from last night. For once, he actually studied. Sure it was for half an hour and only in between the commercial breaks, but a book was actually laid out in front of him for once. Afterwards to celebrate, he spent the night watching an all-night monster movie fest and didn't wake up in time for school. Oh well, sacrifices were made.

He noticed a stain on his baggy red T-shirt and glared at it as if his anger could fade it out. It didn't. The young man zipped up his jean jacket instead. Another yawn issued from his mouth.

"Hey Urameshi," said a voice in a fake, sexy voice. Yusuke jumped and turned around. It was Kuwabara grinning with Kurama behind him suppressing a laugh. "Fooled you, didn't I?"

"Heh, you should go into phone sex" Yusuke roared in laughter as Kuwabara silently glared, and Kurama tried desperately to wash the thought from his mind. By standing in the middle of the busy city street, they blocked the human traffic, so the three began walking together. They thought, why not? They lived together, fought together, and almost died together, so a little quality time wouldn't kill them.

A young man stood on the rooftop of the building, removed his dark sunglasses, and focused the high-powered binoculars. When the bustling streets came into view, he shot an amused grin and revealed his pointed, jagged teeth.

"Target in sight," he announced in a crackling voice. His cousin, crouched down beside him like a frog, repeated the message to another relative on a hand-held communicator. They were only junior high students, but while their classmates were fretting over their high school entrance exams, they had bigger plans. Riches, fame, authority, they would have it all.

"Honorable Akira, shall I give the order to your sister, Setsuna?" he asked to his cousin with a polite and formal title. It was mandatory—he was the leader of their clan after all.

"No, Junzo," he grabbed and shook his cousin by his short maroon-dyed hair. "You shut up and wait for my commands." Junzo winced and rubbed his scalp.

"Of course, Honorable Akira," he grumbled.

Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama weren't sure what they wanted to do. Not really hungry, every movie playing was horrible, and their wallets were kind of thin anyway, so they walked, mostly in silence. A cold autumn wind forced them to cling to the insides of their jackets. As they were walking down, a group of noisy girls were walking up. Well, it wasn't fair to say they all were noisy. It was really just one girl, the leader of the group apparently. She kept flipping back her long dark brown curls and spoke very loud so that everyone around her could hear their conversation. The girl was surrounded by four other girls. Three of them eagerly listened, praised the lead girl for her genius, and often repeated what she said back. The fourth girl walked to the left of the leader and did not add to the conversation. As the five girls passed, Kuwabara accidently stepped on the lead girl's foot.

She shrieked loudly and stopped,"You idiot! That hurt." The three girls behind her looked on with shocked and horrid expressions on their faces. The fourth girl did not react. The eight of them completely blocked the street and forced annoyed people to walk around them.

"Whoa. I'm sorry," Kuwabara awkwardly laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry? Your clumsy clown feet could have broken mine," her face was turning red and people were turning their heads to watch.

"You should have been watching where you were going," Yusuke said in a low angry tone.

"Nah, Urameshi. It's all my fault," Kuwabara replied.

"Ha!" Ayumi pointed into Kuwabara's face," The fool confesses to the crime!"

The quiet girl raised her almond-shaped dark blue eyes from the ground," Please Miss Ayumi, you're making a scene…" Her voice was soft and soothing, but it had little effect on the girl's temper.

"Shut up, Yuki," her glare and tone forced Yuki to stare back down.

She bowed forward to Kuwabara and her long black hair fell forward as well. "Forgive Miss Ayumi for her behavior. She is usually not—"Ayumi jabbed her in the side to quiet her.

"Whatever. You're not worth wasting my time anyway," she raised her nose high into the air. "Come on girls." As they walked by, the three girls raised their noses in a similar fashion. Yuki still stood in front of them. She bowed slightly lower than before and then ran around the side and to her place to the left of Ayumi.

"I have no idea what just happened here," Kuwabara said and scratched his cheek.

"Ah, the wonders of PMS," he had to agree with Urameshi there.

The wind ruffled his long jacket and threw his short sandy brown hair into his beady dark eyes. Watching the target through the binoculars, he extended one arm and gave the signal. Junzo relayed the message to Setsuna, who in turn released the beast from the woven basket. It began as a small two-headed green snake. But as Setsuna poured her spirit energy into it, the snake grew into a colossal monster. Slithering from the alley, immediately people screamed and fled at first sight. Racing up the street, cars swerved to dodge it while some drivers exited their vehicles and allowed it to crush their possessions. The boys heard the uproar and saw the serpent with its two heads make its way quickly up the streets. It seemed to be after someone.

Yusuke cracked his knuckles and ran into the street, "Come on. Come and get me." He was quickly followed into the street by Kuwabara and Kurama. They were ready to fight. As the snake loomed closer, it raised its body and whipped its tail forward. The boys were flung to the side into a building as the beast sped past.

"It wasn't after us," Kurama said as they held their aching heads. All three mutually were afraid for who the snake was really after.

The snake was feet away from its real target. A short plain girl tapped her friend on the shoulder. Ayumi turned and froze in fear. Three of the girls ran screaming and abandoned Ayumi. Only Yuki remained. Good, having the others present would only complicate matters. She stood with her arms outstretched in front of Ayumi to shield her. The snake whipped its tail forward as it had before and Yuki jumped to dodge it. A smirk was on her face. This would be over quickly. But before she could even tap into her spirit energy, the giant snake had grabbed a screaming Ayumi in one of its mouths and was racing away.

Yuki was ready to chase after it, but before she could move, Kuwabara grabbed her and slightly lifted her from the ground, "You're not going anywhere."

She writhed and fought to break his grasp, "Let go of me! I have to protect Miss Ayumi! Let go!"

"Kuwabara, we don't have time," Kurama reminded him. He released her and the second he did, she was running after the snake. The four of them were running now.

Yusuke ran backwards in front of her," This is a monster, little girl. You know, real fangs and real danger? Don't get in our way."

Kurama flanked her side and added with a smile, "Go back. We'll take care of this."

Yuki glared at them and ran around Yusuke. Increasing her speed, she was soon out of their reach. Yusuke had watched her. She looked like she was flying.

Ayumi kicked and punched the snake's head and demanded that it release her now. Then she looked down, saw how high she was in the air, and begged the snake to keep her. The beast's mouth was warm and soft and its spit soaked her brand new, expensive clothes. She groaned in disgust at the feel of it against her flesh. What a way to start a weekend…

"Whoever owns you is going to pay for my dry cleaning," she said to the snake, which like all snakes did not have ears.

"Miss Ayumi!" Yuki shouted and raced ahead of the snake. As she slid to stop herself, she formed ball of wind between her positioned hands. Throwing it into the snake's second head, Yuki drew its full attention. Ready for its tail whip, Yuki leapt over it and formed three ice daggers in the spaces between her fingers. Only one remained in the snake's flesh and that one was hardly a fatal penetration. Yuki lightly bit her lip. This was more difficult than she thought it would be.

"What are you waiting for?" Ayumi screamed. "Save me already! Do your job!"

The young girl looked up at her and, in that moment, barely dodged the snake's tail. She was trying her best with what she had. Stupidly, she wasted a fair amount of her spirit energy gliding faster than those boys could run. She was at less than best and only because she wanted to get here first. Her own fault, of course. The tail whipped forward again. Yuki dodged it as before but forgot one detail, the second head. As she leapt over the thick, scaly green tail, its open mouth grabbed her around her stomach like Ayumi. A glare that read, "Way to go, stupid," was on the young girl's face, but Yuki couldn't dare look at her. She failed. That was punishment enough.

By that time, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama had arrived, and the city street they were on was completely vacant. Yusuke wasn't surprised to see the girl dangling from the snake. He warned her. Now they just had more work to do. There was one shred of good luck here—the snake didn't have any more mouths to feed.

While Yusuke kept the snake's attention from the front, Kuwabara held on to its thrashing tail and gave Kurama enough time to run up its back and sling his rose whip around its neck. Meanwhile, Yuki had an idea. Forming an ice dagger, she plunged it into the snake's left eye. It writhed in pain and released a low roar. Digging his heels and throwing all his weight into his pull, Kuwabara just couldn't keep hold of it. With the thorns deeply embedded and secured in its throat, Kurama jumped off from its back and pulled the snake down with his rose whip. Kuwabara ran to the side of it and leapt onto the junction where the heads met and severed both with his spirit sword. It hissed, released a foul last breath, and died. The dark blood from its wounds oozed and stank vilely. As Kuwabara and Kurama pried the mouths apart and released the girls, Yusuke cleared away the remains with his spirit gun.

"Oh, I'm sorry about earlier," Ayumi chuckled bubbly and grabbed onto Kurama. He tried jerking his arm from her grasp but discovered his arm wasn't moving anywhere. "Thank you so greatly for saving my life. You're all so very helpful." Her tone and expression dramatically changed when she looked at Yuki," Unlike some people…"

Yuki was breathing hard and her back was bleeding where the snake's smaller teeth had ripped the surface of her flesh. Her shoulders were slumped and she was feeling weak. They needed to leave soon or the illusion she cast upon herself would fade and expose her demon form.

"Miss, are you all right?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes…I'm…I'm just…hungry," he was surprised by her answer. Hungry? That was an odd way of speaking.

Ayumi rolled her eyes and spoke in an annoyed tone," Come on. Let's feed you." Grabbing Yuki by the arm, they walked up the city street. Ayumi turned and waved back. Then, she started running and dragged Yuki along beside her.

"Bah!" Akira threw the binoculars across the rooftop. The young man grabbed Junzo by collar of his shirt, "Who are they? Huh? Who do they think they are?"

"I-I don't know, Honorable Akira. Do you wish that Setsuna and I find out?" Junzo stuttered.

His cousin shot him a look that answered his question. Junzo scrambled away, all the while looking over his shoulder at Akira. Leaning against the railing, he was in deep thought. What went wrong? His plan was full-proof. Or was it? Obviously, he did not and could not factor such variables into his predictions. Those young men were a threat, a threat to the rise of the Ataramichi family. Akira had factored Yuki and had long studied her and her powers. With all the limits on her abilities, she was not a threat. But these guys, they were not like Yuki. They did not seem to have limits. Or perhaps they did and merely had fewer limitations than Yuki, Akira wondered. Hmm, he would just have to wait and see.

A few days passed, the news was bombarded with stories of giant snakes living underground, all caused by young owners dropping their pets into the sewers or flushing them alive down toilets. To make sense out of chaos, the news reporters told lies, lies to soothe their fears and to give reason to that which could not be explained. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. What did he know? Maybe it was the truth, and that's how it really happened. Or maybe there was an even better story resting right underneath his nose…speaking of which, he felt a sneeze coming on.

"Achoo!" Yusuke covered his nose. He sneezed again.

Keiko raised an eyebrow, "Someone is talking bad about you." Yusuke raised an eyebrow. Oh yea, that old tale. One sneeze meant good rumors. Two meant bad, and three meant you were just sick. Yusuke laughed. Who would be talking bad about him? Oh wait…a lot of people.

"If that was true, I'd be sneezing all the time," Yusuke and Kuwabara both laughed.

They were returning from school. Nothing really happened, and for once Yusuke or Kuwabara didn't have to stay after class to clean the school as punishment. Hmm, Keiko guessed the Dark Tournament really changed him, both of them. After seeing all that, the blood, the demons, the frayed emotions, and Genkai's passing (and subsequent rebirth), the boys grew up. Pausing and smiling at the end of her thought…just a little.

Three young men in dark school uniforms were walking in front of them. By the look of their uniforms, it was a private school. They stopped in front of them and would not budge. One was slightly taller than Yusuke with short sandy brown hair and wore sunglasses. He was throwing and catching a pair of dice in his right hand. The boy to his left was hunched over and would not keep his eyes off Keiko. The third was as tall as Kuwabara and had wild blonde hair. He wrapped and then unwrapped a scarf around his hands over and over.

"Hello, Yusuke Urameshi. And you, Kazuma Kuwabara," the middle boy said with a grin.

"Funny, I don't remember meeting three losers lately," Yusuke said. Both boys raised their guard. Neither boy was amused by their laughter and smiles.

The middle boy put the dice in his pocket and made a wide gesture with his arms,"Oh forgive my manners. My name is Akira Ataramichi and these are my cousins, Junzo and Ken. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He finished his introduction with his fakest smile.

"Fine. We're acquainted. Let's go," Kuwabara tired to walk around Ken.

The young man grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stand back in line. "Not so fast, Kazuma," it angered him that Akira was referring to him by his first name. "There's a little something, just a bit of business, that needs to be addressed and taken care of before I can let you go. We understand? Good."

Akira cleared his throat, "You two boys…and that other one, Kurama, I think his name was—"

"Yes, Honorable Akira, you are correct," Junzo interrupted.

The boy paused and then smacked his cousin on the back of the head," As I was saying, you three just happened to have accidently saved, Ayumi Miyamoto, the head of the Miyamoto clan…plus you also killed one of our snake familiars, neither of which I am too happy about."

"I'm sorry we hurt your feelings," Yusuke said flatly, obviously not meaning what he said.

Akira coughed," Yes, well, to make matters worse, there has been a recent…how shall I delicately put this…disagreement between our families."

"Like what?" Kuwabara asked.

The young man waved his hand in a dismissive gesture," That's not important. It just that I and the entire Ataramichi family want Ayumi and her family…dead, so if you could, please stay away from the Miyamoto family. Or else."

Yusuke and Kuwabara asked at the same time, "What?"

Akira snapped his fingers, and Ken threw the scarf on Keiko. Instantly, while still in the air, it morphed into a snake and landed on her chest. Screaming and frozen, Keiko begged to take it off. Yusuke grabbed its tail while Kuwabara had its head and flung it into the street. Once again, it was a scarf.

The boys clenched their hands into fists and focused their eyes into hateful stares. But the three boys were already gone. A playing card lay at their feet. It was the Ace of Spades, and underneath the spade was a single word in thick red ink.

Death.

–end Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Story Title: Binding Contracts

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: Wow. Are readers hesitant to read OC stories any more? I wonder if Ayumi's annoying behavior put people off…or the fact that it's an OC pairing. Honestly, the romance in this story more like how the pairing first meets. I prefer building relationships than smashing an OC girl with a canon boy. Unless, I've blabbed too much for readers…let's continue on! Enjoy.

Chapter Two: Cold Deception

Ayumi Miyamoto gasped when she discovered exactly who those three boys really were. Putting down the Reikai information file sheet, she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her aching forehead. What a dolt! She had insulted three very strong warriors for Reikai. They were exactly the kind of people she needed around her right now.

One of her older brothers slid open the traditional shoji screen door and entered the room. Hayate Miyamoto was a handsome man but lately his delicate frame had weakened considerably from a rare medical condition that turned him into a ghostly beauty. Slowly his kitsune familiar in bipedal form walked him to a large flat pillow lying beside the very low table where Ayumi was sitting.

"Brother, why are you out of bed? Please listen to the doctors for once…" Ayumi held on to her gold and red obi sash. Her brother was always so stubborn, even in his sickly state.

"Thank you…Momoko," he said as she gently lowered him onto the sitting pillow. He smiled to his sister and tucked his arms into the sleeves of his dark blue traditional men's kimono. With her arms wrapped around his right arm, Momoko laid her head on his shoulder and allowed her long black hair drape on him. "Little Sister, so I see Yuki has…returned from her errand."

"Yes. She is resting," Ayumi's dark brown eyes grew misty seeing her once strong brother so thin. "By any chance, do you need her?"

Hayate forced a laugh," Why would I? I have Momoko here." His familiar smiled and gently rubbed her head on his arm. Ayumi nodded. A pause of silence broke between them as the girl stared off into space. Hayate closely watched his sister's pained expression. Grasping a hold of her hand, he softly squeezed it. "Just tell me. It's okay."

Her reply was one word, a name in fact. "Mie."

Hataye lowered his gaze as well. Mie was only five when the Ataramichi family killed her. It was an ingenious but dirty trick to target Mie, who had no familiar yet to protect her. The act was a pivotal move, however because of how crucial Mie's role was to the family hierarchy. The power that allowed the Miyamoto family to control their kitsune familiars ran through the female line, which meant only Ayumi and Mie could serve as clan leader. And now with Mie dead and no heirs, Ayumi's life was in danger. Though it would pain him greatly, Hayate didn't care if he lost the ability to keep Momoko—his only sister was more precious to him.

"What made you think about Mie?"

"I don't know, Brother…" she spoke quietly. "But I don't want to die."

He rubbed his sister's hand," You won't. Yuki won't let it. And look, soon you'll have new bodyguards."

A smile appeared on her face. She held up one of the files, "Look. This one we can capture and keep forever. It will be simple…and then we'll have another friend."

That a girl, Hayate thought and smiled.

"Momoko, go get Yuki for me," Ayumi asked.

Momoko looked up to Hayate, who nodded and silently gave her permission to leave. Reluctantly, the kitsune girl left his warm side and walked down the cool hall to Yuki's private room. The other girls hated that Yuki had her own room and they had to sleep in a common room. Yuki was also the only one of them allowed to leave the house unattended, but Momoko wasn't jealous of her for any of that. Yuki may have received more but she was also expected to do more. Things like fighting, which none of the rest of them could do.

Sliding open the shoji screen, her brown eyes widened in surprise. The room was empty. Momoko slid open the screen to the outside. Sure enough, Yuki was outside. She was in her bipedal form. Physically and vocally, she remained the same. In fact the only differences between her human and demon form was that her hair turned platinum blonde, her fox ears and tail were visible, and she wore a dark blue, sleeveless, short-length kimono with a plain light green obi sash. Wrapping her red kimono sleeves around herself to keep warm, Momoko waited as Yuki finished eating the cool breeze. It wasn't eating in the normal sense. Unlike kitsune who take over and reside in a human body, Yuki was a normal kitsune that needed to daily drain energy to survive and use her spirit energy. There were many sources a kitsune could feed from and usually they fed from their owner's life energy. A non-combat kitsune like Momoko didn't need to take much from her owner, but for Yuki to use her kitsune abilities and her wind and ice abilities, she required more energy, more than Ayumi could safely give her.

Once Yuki had drained the wind of its essence, she became aware that Momoko was standing there. "Please forgive me for not responding to you quickly."

"It's okay, Yuki. You don't have to apologize," they took a seat beside one another. "Was your errand difficult?"

"Reikai has top security. I almost didn't make it. My spirit, there was only a drop left. Being in my fox form allowed me the full use of my energy but even so, it was difficult." Momoko nodded in understanding.

Momoko sighed," Ayumi works you too hard."

Yuki smiled, "Is that what you think?"

"Yes." Momoko grabbed Yuki's hand and interlaced their fingers," She's starving you for energy. You always come back with wounds. It's not right! This is abuse…"

A silly house pet like you wouldn't understand. This isn't abuse. This is reality. When you fight, you get hurt, that's how it goes, Yuki thought and laid her head against Momoko's shoulder. Lifting her right arm in front of them, they stared at the oval-shaped black tattoo of spiraling ancient illegible kanji. Momoko raised her left arm and touched her identical marking, "No choice. We have our roles, don't we? We know them well." Momoko hung her head and bit her lip. The wind stirred and tumbled the fallen leaves as silence fell upon the two fox girls.

"Ayumi wants you," Yuki rose from her seat and stretched. "Yuki…just be safe."

Yuki softly smiled," Okay, my friend." I'm sorry I cannot promise that, she thought.

"Ah, Yuki. Finally you've shown up," Ayumi handed her the file sheet. Yuki looked at the picture attached to the corner. "See him? Go make him into our friend."

She dropped the sheet and grabbed the black tattoo on her hand, "No…please…don't make me capture another." Falling onto her knees, she bit her lip and cringed, "Please, Miss Ayumi, you have plenty of us at your disposal."

The young woman raised an eyebrow and spoke with an annoyed tone," Yuki? Are you refusing a direct order?"

Fear spread through her, evident in how wide her eyes became and how pallid her face turned. Shaking her head and mouthing the word "no", it was already too late—the tattoo's magic had already taken effect. Black lighting-shaped bolts of energy coursed through her body. Yuki collapsed onto the floor and screamed in pain. Momoko gasped and watched in horror from the open doorway. Hayate closed his eyes and pretended not to notice.

"Fine! Fine…I'll do it," Yuki managed to reply. The magic shock ceased.

Ayumi smiled and stood up," Okay, good girl. Let me go change and we'll go together!" She hummed cheerfully as she jumped over Yuki's bent over body and left the room. Hayate, who was not far from where Yuki lay, placed his hand on her back and gently rubbed it. His attempt to console her was not soothing.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing loudly as Kurama brought in their drinks. Recently it was brought to the two boys' attention that it was Hiei's birthday coming up. How in the world Kurama managed to pull that information from him…they didn't want to know and didn't really care. For all they knew, Reikai might just have file sheets on each one of them with all their personal information neatly presented. It would not surprise them.

"Even if we have a party, how are we going to get the runt to come?" Kuwabara asked and took his glass of orange juice.

Yusuke mischievously grinned and chuckled," We can say Yukina is in danger…"

"Urameshi, that's not funny!" Kuwabara held his fists up and said angrily.

"True. But it is a solution," Kurama took a seat in a chair across from them. "The problem is how we get Hiei to come. I doubt he would ever come if we said it's a birthday party."

"Well, we still have a little over a month to figure out how to lure him there at least," Yusuke tried to think of a better way. "Hmm…why don't we just kidnap him?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "Another option. Providing we are able to find him to kidnap him."

Kuwabara was laughing. He was picturing himself sneaking behind Hiei with a large, open canvas sack and throwing it over him. Then he slung it over his shoulder and walked calmly away, looking very much like Santa Claus with a very evil present. Needless to say, he was very amused at the moment.

All their plans were written out on a sheet of notebook paper. Kurama silently read the list. Keiko was going to make the cake and the three of them were all going to pitch in for decorations. As for a present…they had no idea what to get Hiei and most likely the cake and party was more than enough already.

After a few more minutes of planning, the well of ideas pretty much stagnated, so they decided to call it a night. Kurama stood at the doorway and waved goodbye to his friends when a loud scream startled the three boys. Running down the street was that annoying girl from a couple of days ago. She tripped and fell on her face in the street in front of Kurama's house.

Tears were in her eyes and her face was red where she had fallen as she raised onto her side," Oh it's you three! Please help me. There are several disguised men hunting me down with more snakes. Please…I need you."

Yusuke scratched the back of his head. This didn't seem right to him. Things were a bit fishy. "Where is that girl? Your bodyguard."

"I don't know. She was fighting. I got scared so I ran."

"You should have stayed with her." Kuwabara said. Ayumi nodded in agreement.

She didn't know how many men or snakes were chasing her. All she knew was that she last saw Yuki fighting in the park. The three decided to at least accompany her until she was reunited with her bodyguard.

With Ayumi's useless guidance, they wandered around the park, which wasn't that large to begin with, for what was going on to be an hour. Finally, Yusuke decided that the quickest way to find Yuki—and also to get rid of Ayumi—was to split up. He on his own would take left and, also on his own, Kurama would take the right side of the park. In case the snake-wielding men were still around, Ayumi would stay with Kuwabara while they checked the top and bottom halves.

Trudging behind Kuwabara, Ayumi puffed up her cheeks and glared at the back of Kuwabara's head. Why'd I end up with the ugly one? Ayumi thought. Grr, this isn't how I planned it to be! Hmm, how can I give him the slip?

Kuwabara was focused on sensing Yuki's spirit energy. There was Yusuke, Kurama, but then he picked up a strange pattern. It wasn't too strange however because he felt like he had sensed a similar aura somewhere before. He just couldn't put a finger on what and where he had before. He turned. Ayumi stopped.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he formed a small spirit sword in his hand. Frozen in fear, the young girl did not understand what was happening. He…he wouldn't? Throwing the sword like a javelin, Ayumi screamed and braced herself for death. The energy landed at her feet and struck a snake that had been poised to strike her. Lost in her planning, the young girl had not noticed the snake slithering behind her.

She laid a hand on her beating chest," Oh, for a moment there I thought you were aiming at me."

Kuwabara turned and chuckled," I don't need to waste spirit energy to kill you."

Her eyes widened. A flush of anger rushed to her cheeks," You wouldn't dare!"

Kuwabara knew he would never ever harm someone like Ayumi, but it didn't mean he couldn't joke around to see her reaction. They continued walking. Funny, Ayumi thought, there weren't actually any men chasing her. So where did that snake come from?

"You know," A calm voice said from the shadows. "If you kill a snake, its mate will hunt you down and kill you."

Kuwabara looked around frantically, "Where are you? Show yourself."

A few feet in front of Kuwabara, a young man dropped down from the trees. The Ataramichi boy wore an outfit that looked straight out of the cinema ninja costuming department. Guessing this was perfect timing, Ayumi made a run for it. The ninja tried to chase after her but Kuwabara stood in his way. He groaned…looks like he would have to wait.

Yusuke was finding nothing. He could sense nothing, and more and more he was thinking this was one big lie after another. The three of them must be big, soft-hearted dopes to agree to this. With an annoyed expression on his face, Yusuke charged through the park and kicked the bushes when he pleased.

Kurama could hear breathing up ahead. Parting away the thick bushes, he had to step back at what he saw…err…more like who he saw. It was a fox girl but at the same time it was Ayumi's bodyguard. Blood was running down her leg. Peering up at him, her pained expression was begging for help. Yet Kurama was hesitant to aid her. Something did not feel right...just something in his mind was telling him to stay away. Reluctantly and on guard, he walked through the bushes and into the clearing.

"Miss Ayumi…where is she?" she softly asked. "Do you know?"

"She is with Kuwabara," he replied. Nodding his head, he added," Can you walk on it?"

Yuki nodded yes," I was only resting. It will take a lot of energy to heal."

"So you're really a kitsune? You hide your energy scent very well," slowly he moved closer.

Half-heartedly laughing, she smiled while turning her head and looking at the ground," It takes a lot of energy to fool another kitsune into believing I'm human."

Hmm, so she was an actual kitsune and not a fox living in a human body. Kurama found it slightly interesting but not really enough to care. "I can heal and wrap that wound at my house, so you don't have to use energy."

Awkwardly, she stood, " Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Yuki! There you are," Ayumi ran. She stopped and covered her gasp with her hands,"Is that blood? Eww, that's disgusting, Yuki."

"I'm sorry, Miss Ayumi," she replied.

Ayumi ignored her and walked past her. Gently turning the top half of her body from side to side, the young girl coyly peered up at Kurama and spoke in a cheery voice." Ah, thank you so much for helping me find her."

Kurama blinked his eyes rapidly," Aren't you concerned? Your guardian is hurt."

Ayumi flicked her wrist in a dismissive guesture," She gets hurt all the time. Nothing new."

The young man pretended to scratch his cheek as he gave her a funny look. Personally he saw that as more of a problem than something to ignore, but whatever. It wasn't really his place to meddle in another's affairs.

"Yuki, let's mend your wound," he said and motioned her to follow. Nodding, Yuki slowly limped beside him. "Are you sure…you can walk?"

She replied with a gesture and a look that said not to worry about her. Ayumi puffed her cheeks and glared at the two of them," You're not leaving me alone, are you?"

Kurama turned and spoke flatly," You can follow us."

"Whatever," she crossed her arms over her chest, "Let's get this over with…like now?"

Yuki's ears perked. That was the signal. She turned to Kurama. "I'm…sorry," she said in a saddened tone.

Yuki grabbed his left wrist. Instantly, black energy bolts coursed through his body. Fallen onto his knees, Kurama screamed in pain. What was happening to him? Why…why was she doing this to him? Breaking her grasp, quickly he discovered the energy still could pass through him. A sensation of being chained, it was as if his will was being imprisoned in chains. This was not kitsune energy but magic, dark magic in particular.

Ayumi threw back her head and cackled," Yay! Good girl, Yuki!" The young girl was jumping and dancing for joy. "We have a new kitsune friend. You're going to love serving the Miyamoto family."

His eyes dangerously flashed and his face twisted into a grimace. Through clenched teeth, he spoke in a smoldering tone,"I will never be your servant."

Ayumi crouched in front of him and patted his head," In time. When the curse takes full effect. Then you'll be as subservient as Yuki."

Kurama looked at Yuki. The first thing he noticed was that the blood running down her leg was gone. It had been all an illusion. This…this had all been planned. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and especially he had been tricked. The two kitsune momentarily locked eyes. His were fighting back rage. Hers were fighting tears.

The fox girl averted her eyes and closed them. Her shaking hand was covering the curse mark on her arm. Yuki hated this part of her service, more than anything else. If only…if only she had not been so scared...

If only she had chose death.

Ayumi laughed again and rose from her crouched position, "Yuki, let's go." With her head hung low, the fox girl trailed behind her owner.

Slowly, Kurama stood. The curse, he could feel his demonic energy fighting it within his body. There had to be a way he could break it…somehow. Footsteps rustled the bushes. It was Yusuke and Kuwabara. They had sensed a strange energy and rushed over. Kurama explained that it had been nothing and he had already taken care of it. It was getting late and the sun was setting soon. The three boys said their goodbyes and parted for their respected homes. The streetlights were beginning to flicker on as Kurama was walking up his street as a small black circle began to form on the underside of his arm.

—end Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Story Title: Binding Contracts

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: No, I haven't abandoned this story. I feel terrible for not updating on this in so long…I've really neglected it. School, workstudy, other incomplete fanfics, and new story ideas flowing, poor Contracts gets left behind. Let's finally continue.

Chapter Three: Things You Can't Wish Away

Lather. Scrub. Rinse. Repeat. Kurama chanted these four words in the back of his mind as he placed his arm under the hot running water. Lather. Rinse…he scrubbed harder. Flesh balled into thin flakes of gray skin as he rubbed the curse mark raw. Water washed over it and reddened it. The young man stood hunched over above the bathroom sink as a light steam wisped into his face. He knew he was wasting time and energy. The curse was real. It wasn't just going to go away with a little scrubbing.

Three loud knocks on the door startled him. "Shuuichi, come on. I really have to go," whined Shuuichi, his potential stepbrother. His mother's boyfriend and his son were over for dinner.

"Just a minute," he replied back as he wrapped a towel around the curse. Opening the door, he smiled and stepped around the boy. The younger boy gave the older Shuuichi a strange look before shutting the bathroom door behind him.

In his room, Kurama turned on the desk lamp, pulled up his sleeve, and stared at the small black dot on his forearm. You wouldn't think something so small would be so difficult to break, but Kurama couldn't figure it out. When he was Youko, he specialized in breaking seals but as he went through every magic word he ever learned, nothing affected it.

I couldn't even sense its spirit emissions, Kurama thought, and Yuki…she layered enough illusion so I couldn't see it either. Without expectation or my possible fathoming, they captured me easily. It's all my fault…for letting my guard down before a demon, especially one of my kind.

Kurama came to one conclusion, that curse was not from Ayumi. The complexity and layering of seals and magic was too professional and ancient for anyone at her age to have mastered. Someone else must have. Another jolt of pain ran up his spine, sending him wincing and leaning forward. Youko was still wrestling with it inside him. So far he was winning. But for how long? He could feel the hand of the curse grabbing onto his energy and using its grip to feel for another, tighter, place to grasp. Finding its hold was its most difficult task, after that, he didn't want to think about it. Kurama knew he had to dispel it before then.

A gentle knock rapped on his door," Shuuichi? Dinner is ready."

"Ah. I'm coming, Mother," he pushed away from the desk and quickly pulled his sleeve back down.

Whether he could remove it in time…

Yusuke paused in front of his door and looked over his shoulder. She had been following him ever since he came back from the convenience store. It was that annoying princess's pet…what was her name? As if it really mattered. He wasn't going to waste his time trying to remember it.

"Hey! You can come out now," he shouted over his shoulder. Nothing. "Come on! I can sense your spirit energy!"

Reluctantly, she walked out from around the brick wall around Yusuke's housing building. He didn't recognize the girls' school uniform she was wearing, must have been some fancy private one. The girl was walking slowly like a hunched puppy scolded after going on the carpet. She even had that whining, pouty face.

Yuki stopped in front of him and deeply bowed,"Forgive me for following you. I…I have a good reason why."

He tried to get her to look him eye to eye and failed. The girl was fixated on the ground. Yusuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance—he couldn't stand people like her. The stench of spinelessness hung all around this girl. Come on, the girl was ready to bolt at a moment's notice. Crossing his arms over his chest, Yusuke sharpened his glare, forcing her to step back.

"I have a message from Miss Ayumi." Yusuke rolled his eyes as he turned around. Why wasn't he surprised? The young man released a long sigh. What the hell would that girl want with him now? He saved her once. He found her bodyguard for her. All he had to say was that it better be good.

"She wants you to come to this address at 5 p.m. sharp," she handed him a cream-colored invitation embroidered with a gold ribbon. He saw a wedding invitation once that looked just like it.

"And if I refuse?" he looked up from the envelope.

Yuki placed the palms of her hands together," Please do come." If he didn't, she would have to hunt him down.

He folded the invitation in half and stuffed it his pocket, "What is it about?"

"Miss Ayumi did not tell me."

Yusuke stared at the ground in silence for some time. "I'm not saying I'm coming or anything. Just don't be surprised if I don't show up." He turned and grabbed the doorknob.

"Wait." Yuki stepped forward with her arm outstretched. Yusuke stared at her. So what…she does have some spine? Her hands kept fiddling with the tip of her skirt. Nope, still can't see it. Finally she unfolded a piece of notebook paper and handed it to him. "Umm, could you please tell me where Shinju Street is? I would appreciate it greatly."

He deadpanned momentarily before giving her directions. As he shut the door behind him and laid the plastic bag on the kitchen counter, he wondered why that street sounded familiar. Yusuke had been there before…but why? Then it came to him and he nearly smacked himself on the head for not realizing that very moment.

Kuwabara.

The shadow zipped across the rooftops. The moon bright and full shone behind him as Hiei stood on a metal railing. The city below was twinkling with lights like earth-bound stars. The wind ruffled his cloak forward. His Jagan was glowing.

The humans here walk smiling and laughing with one another, ignorant to the disease festering in their walls. This city is surrounded by restless demons. Other demons will swarm to their rising energy. By then, it will be too late for any human to stop it. Then again, why do I care? Hiei closed his eyes and dropped into the alley.

Shizuru removed the cigarette from her mouth as she opened the door. Her eyes widened just slightly. There was some girl there and she asked for Kuwabara. His older sister had to raise an eye. It wasn't like this was a common occurrence or anything.

"My little bro is in the shower right now," she leaned against the doorframe and watched the girl's shoulders slump.

Yuki lightly bowed. "Forgive me if I have been a disturbance and I will come again at a more convenient time." As she turned around, Shizuru grabbed her by the back of her T-shirt and dragged her inside.

"It's just a shower. He'll be out in a minute," she shut the door behind her, trapping Yuki inside.

The girl was looking wide-eyed around the apartment and chewed on her lip. Shizuru had to laugh. So that's what a deer in the headlights looks like, Shizuru thought, taking a draw from her cigarette.

"Sit," Shizuru pointed to the kitchen table. She obeyed.

She laid a cup of hot green tea in front of her. "Ah…thank you," Yuki said with a light tip of her head.

Shizuru slipped into the seat across from her. Momentarily, the girl had a strange blip of energy around her. Her energy was human, but that tiny flash had been demonic. Her head tilted slightly to the side and her light brown hair covering half of her face, Shizuru watched the girl carefully. Maybe it had been in her imagination. It couldn't be that this shy girl burning her lip on tea was a demon. Then again, stranger things had happened before.

Shizuru heard the bathroom door open, "Hey, bro. When you can, come into the kitchen."

"Okay," he called back. A few minutes later, he entered the room, "What, sis? What the!" Kuwabara's jaw dropped as his shaking arm pointed at her. It was that girl! In his house. At the family table like an old visiting friend…" Just how did you get my address, huh?"

Yuki blushed and hung her head," I'm sorry, Mister Kuwabara. This must seem very odd."

Shizuru laid her hand on top of Yuki's,"You'll have to forgive my brother. He's not used to having more than one pretty girl in the house. Isn't that right, Mister Kuwabara?" He didn't like the tongue-in-cheek way spoke to him just now.

"Sis!" Kuwabara glared. "It's not that at all…I'm not used to stalker chicks."

Yuki stood and bowed deeply to him, "Forgive me, Mister Kuwabara. I was sent here by Miss Ayumi."

Kuwabara blinked rapidly. "Uh…err…okay. You don't have to call me that. Just Kuwabara." She looked at him as if milk was pouring from his ears. But she barely knew him! And he was already asking her to so casually speak to him.

He took a seat at the table. "What does the brat want?" Yuki explained and handed him the envelope. "Can't tell me what it's about? No. Figures."

"Please come," she begged him with her soft, tired eyes.

Kuwabara hadn't looked away in time. Her eyes spoke to him. Please? As a favor? Just this once? A wave of guilt spread up his spine. His head hung. Damn. He could be such a sucker sometimes.

"All right. All right. I'll come." She nodded, bowed to him again, and excused herself from their home.

Feeling a headache coming on, Kuwabara rubbed his forehead and stood. Shizuru looked at him with a side-stare and a gentle smirk on her face. Can't say no, she chuckled mentally, someone needs your help and you're there. Heh, you can't always save the world, Kazuma. You can't always trust a pretty face either.

She poured out the tea into the sink and rinsed it out, "One day that heart of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble, little bro."

As he nodded and made his way back to his room, Kuwabara stopped in front of his door. He stared, not at the light honey-colored wood of his door, but beyond it to the possible futures he could be placed in.

For all he knew, his kindness could have already ensnared him.

He had been watching the three young men for some time now. They were sitting at a ramen stand and slurped and wolfed down steaming bowls of noodles. He was in the alley and protected by shadow, allowing his red eyes to dimly appear. They ate like the lowest class of demons—no courtesy to even chew their food. Choke on a noodle already and give your existence some meaning, he sneered and looked away. Hiei's stomach roared and gnarled within. With a piercing glare, Hiei quickly silenced that, though he still felt its protests.

Why are fools always granted the forces to end the world? Hiei wondered as he watched the middle boy slip a snake onto the counter. The chef, pallid and screaming, flailed about as the three boys laughed and left without paying their bill.

"I don't suppose much has changed yet," Botan asked while pulling down her dark purple cowl. "It's quite a shock to Reikai Intelligence that mere human children held such large concentrations of demon familiars."

"Is there anything your 'Intelligence' department isn't surprised by?"

Botan chose to ignore his snide remark as she jotted down notes in her black book, "Even though you may not be pleased about giving it, we are thankful for your aid, Hiei."

"Being forced is not charitable giving," he quickly spat back as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the sheet metal wall of the flower shop. "Remember this. When my little 'community service' is up, all of you in Reikai better have better security."

Botan closed her pink eyes and smiled," Going right back to your old thieving ways…really, Hiei?"

"I'm not after your pathetic 'treasures'," he said before vanishing in front of her.

A lump swallowed hard down her throat as she gently rubbed it. She told herself he wouldn't. It was all for show, just him trying to intimidate her. He wouldn't really hunt them all down. Hiei was better than that. Right?

The invitation, now with a small crease in the center from his footstep, was on the floor. Wind lightly fluttered his curtains in the open window, which he had distinctly remembered locking earlier. No matter, the card told him everything. He put it away and opened his biology textbook. Pencil marks flew into the blank bubbles as he glanced at the questions on his practice test. There were a few questions he paused on, not because he didn't know them, but because he had the evidence from his own plant studies to refute the test's answer. Kurama leaned back in his chair. Then again, the test company didn't make tests for students like him.

His cell phone rang and, without checking who it was, he answered it. Seconds later, he was regretting that mistake.

"Good evening, Kura-chan!" Ayumi's high-pitched greeting impaled his ear drums. Somehow by some means, his number had landed in HER possession. If he was like Yusuke, he would have just hung up on her, but he couldn't. She called him for a reason. Politeness can be a curse in itself.

"Miss Miyamoto, please be respectful of my wishes and do not call me by that. We do not know each other well enough for any changes to your address to me to occur." There was a pause on her end of the line.

"Oh, Ku-chan, you sound just like Yuki. Always too polite and formal with everyone. Is that just a kitsune-trait or something?" His brow twitched in annoyance. The way she bastardized his name by shortening it and using "-chan"…only children and pets were referred in such a manner.

"Miss Miyamoto, I have shown you respect. Would you please reciprocate for me?"

Another pause, followed by a deep chuckle, "You're not used to being a familiar yet. You have a lot to learn…like speaking properly toward me. As for me to you? Haha, well, you're too below me for any sort of_ respect_."

Kurama narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth," Little girl, I am not a pet. My human patience with you is running thin. Do not push me so far to show you my demon side…"

"Intimidate me all you wish. I've already got that 'demon' on a leash. That human side of you is the only thing in my way." Ayumi drew out a long sigh. "It would be easier if you just gave up. Let the inevitable come."

"There is always a way out, Miss Miyamoto," she quieted on the other side. "I _will_ find it."

"There is only one 'way' for you…down. When you reach it, I'll be there to pick you up. Until then…sweet dreams, Ku-chan." The phone clicked on the other side. Kurama shut his phone off and set it back on his desk with his hand resting on the top. With each step, pain shot through his legs as he changed and slipped into his bed.

"Oh, Minamino, what did you do to your arm?" a female classmate asked, causing a few of the girls to crowd around his desk.

Pulling his sleeve down farther over the white gauze band, Shuuichi lightheartedly laughed and smiled, hoping to calm their troubled expressions. "It's nothing. Just a small cut. Thank you for your concern."

"Please be careful," one girl said.

"You must take better care of your body," another added.

"Yes. Yes. All very good advice, thank you," he nodded eagerly as he rose from his desk," Excuse me, ladies." They gave him room to pass and smiled as he left.

Kurama shuffled past students as he made his way toward the entrance of the rooftop stairs. A hand rested on his shoulder as he twisted the doorknob. Turning his head, the person was exactly who he thought it was. His small dark eyes were hidden in the glare from his glasses' square lenses as pushed them back with a finger. Kurama narrowed his eyes. He barely knew him, in fact never once spoke to him, but already the rising tension between them was thick. Just something in their personalities clashed.

"Kaitou…" Kurama said coldly.

The boy smiled, "You're in a hurry, Minamino. Am I…stalling you from something important?"

"Not really," he released the doorknob and placed his hands in his pockets.

"You had such a sharp stare. Not quite so friendly like you're usually. And your tone…I've never heard Shuuichi Minamino talk like that before. Strange…it's almost like you're someone else."

Kurama had no idea what the boy was hinting at or babbling about. Before he was fine, but if there wasn't any reason for this, Kurama wanted to hurry on upstairs. "Kaitou, is there any point in you stopping me?"

The boy turned and chuckled," You're getting defensive, Minamino. I only wanted to wish you good luck on the biology test." He began to walk away. "As if a prodigy like you really needs it."

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, Kurama finally answered the call. Most people would have hung up a long time ago. No, not this person. Why Ayumi would have any reason to call him at school was a complete mystery. What could possibly be wrong?

"Hello, Miss Miyamoto. Of course, I know it's you. Please can we make this quick? I have to return to class soon." Wait, she was about the same age as him. Wouldn't she be in class too? Once again, _why_ was she calling him?

"Oh, Ku-chan, you sound so annoyed right now. Maybe I should call back," he could tell by her tone that she wasn't being genuine.

"No. No. Now is fine," he paced back and forth on the rooftop with the rubber soles of his shoes tapping. Birds watched him from their metal fence perch, then growing bored, flew off into the clear blue sky. Shielding his eyes from the bright sun, Kurama envied the birds. They could escape. They had freedom.

"That's good. I need you right now anyway. You're coming at five, right? Good boy," she paused for a moment. "Before you come, there are a few things I want you to pick up."

Kurama sighed," Miss Miyamoto, can't you get Yuki?"

"NO!" she screamed into the phone. Kurama winced as he quickly pulled it away from his ear. "I want YOU. If I wanted Yuki, I would have asked her. But I didn't, did I? Got that?"

"Miss Miyamoto, you're going to have to tell me later. I have to go to class," he made his way toward the door.

That did not suit well with Ayumi. "Don't you hang up on me. Your class isn't going anywhere. Listen, Ku-chan. I gave you an order. Now you have to follow it. Or are you disobeying me?"

"Yes. Yes, Miss Miyamoto, I am," Kurama replied matter-of-factly.

"Well…what happened?" she asked, much calmer with great curiosity for his answer.

Kurama blinked his eyes rapidly,"What? Nothing."

"Hurry up and become mine already!" she screamed into the phone and hung up. Persistent little fool, she was, Kurama thought as he ran down the stairs and back to his class room. The students and the teacher all looked at him as he entered the room. Late. Shuuichi Minamino had been late for once and on a test day. The teacher, a bamboo-pole of a man, didn't know if he was shocked or annoyed at the boy.

Taking his seat, Kurama bowed his head apologetically to the old man as he stood with the blue examination booklets cradled in his age-scratched arms. Taking and rolling one in his hand, his teacher lightly smacked him on the head before placing it before him. Some of the students smiled and chuckled but their teacher's stone eyes quickly silenced the humor.

"You have until the end of class to finish. Test start!" the teacher commanded once all the booklets were passed out.

All was going well for Kurama now. The test was easy for him. No surprise. Only a few minutes into class, he was already half-way through. His cursed arm was numb and he struggled to hold onto the pencil, but other than that, nothing too serious. Then he felt it before he heard it. Kurama raced through his test faster, hoping he could get it done before the teacher heard it. Quiet! This isn't the time, he thought. So relieved from his conversation with Ayumi and worried about getting to class, Kurama had forgotten to turn off his cell phone. Now, through the pencil scratches and rubbing erasers, the mild buzzing of his phone had joined the chorus.

Maybe, it will stop, he told himself, please stop. In the name of mercy, please. For a few moments, it was silent as his voicemail took over, but the person would just hang up and call back.

Over and over and over.

Classmates were looking at him. His numb arm was shaking as he demanded it to work. A bead of cold sweat ran down his forehead. No one could visibly tell that his heart was pounding rapidly, but it was. Finish the test, just finish the test. Worry about the phone later. He was getting to the end. Come on, just five more. Other students had paused to watch as the teacher rose from his desk and made his way up the aisle. Kurama heard his footsteps coming close. Just two more. He could see his finely-creased beige pants standing beside him.

"Mr. Minamino!" he screamed and slammed his hands on Kurama's desk as he finished bubbling in the final question. He jumped in his seat as his pencil rolled onto the floor. "Test over. Into the hall!"

Students looked on—some with expressions of laughter, some with concerned looks. Kurama rose and briefly apologized to the teacher and the class before stepping out. Immediately, he grabbed his cellphone. He had to know who was calling him like that. Who else but…

Ayumi Miyamoto.

–end chapter

Author's notes: I usually prefer to translate Japanese honorifics to their English equivalents, but I couldn't think of anything that would translate "-chan" well, without sounding awkward. I still have a lot to do right now, so I don't know when the next update will be started on…but I do want to focus on this story, since I've neglected it so. Until the next update…


End file.
